the Shiled and the Bullet Club
by DrarryLovingPotterhead
Summary: Romance sparks amongst the shield aswell as the bullet club over the holidays. Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, AJ Styles, Finn Bálor, Luke Gallows, Karl Anderson, and a character I made up. Enjoy :)


Ah where do I begin. These two groups were inseparable. They loved each other. They were all brothers with one sister. What two groups you ask? The bullet Club and the shield. The shield was made up of Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Hazel Byers. The bullet Club was made up of Finn Bálor, AJ Styles, Luke Gallows, and Karl Anderson. They were all very close. Being together for so long you would think some romance would spark between the two groups. Well if you were thinking that, you're absolutely right. (Intro)

Part of the shield and part of the bullet Club were chilling inside of the house while Hazel, AJ, Karl,Luke, and Dean were out running errands for the house. This left Finn, Roman, and Seth at home. They were alright with it. They were brothers. They loved each other.

"What are you thinking about so hard Finny?" Roman asked patting Finn's head.

"Oh noting." Finn replied blushing. He really wasn't thinking about nothing. He was thinking about the man he loved AJ Styles.

"You have to lie better than that." Roman chuckled.

"Yeah were your brothers." Seth said butting in.

"Okay fine, I was tinking about AJ." Finn said blushing harder than ever.

"Oh. Go figure." Seth said smirking.

"I can't get him out o my mind. I find myself tinking about him all the time. I really like him." Finn said

"Well maybe if you tell him, he might end up liking you back. AJ probably shares the same feelings. He turns red as a tomato when you hug him." Seth said truthfully

"Really?" Finn asked interested.

"Really." Said Seth said smiling down at his brother.

"Maybe I'll tell him soon ten." Finn said.

"Or maybe not. I dunno I'm scared." Finn said frowning looking down.

"Just talk to him. We're all very close in this house." Roman said patting him on his back.

"But what if she doesn't like me back?" Finn said looking up with tears in his eyes.

"Aw don't cry. Come up here." Seth said frowning. The sight of seeing his brother cry made him feel sad.

Finn sat in between Seth and Roman. Laying his head on Seth's chest.

"There. There. It's alright." Roman said holding Finn's hand as Seth did the same with the other.

"Talk to him Finn. If he doesn't like you back we'll be here to help you recover with plenty of ice cream, movies, hugs, and kisses on your cheeks and forehead." Seth promised.

"You really tink I should talk to him?" Finn said who's eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Yes. Like Seth said, we'll be here to help you recover if he doesn't share the same feelings." Roman said caressing his cheek softly before Seth planted a soft kiss on Finn's cheek.

"Okay I will when he gets back." Said Finn wiping his eyes.

"Good. I hate to see you cry Finn. It hurts me." Seth said smiling because Finn was feeling better.

"Me too." Said Roman

"I love you guys a lot." Finn said finally lifting his head off of Seth's chest giving Roman and Seth a hug.

"We love you too." Roman said

"Can I talk to you guys about something?" Seth asked blushing.

"Anything." Roman and Finn said at the same time.

"It's about Dean. I think it's about time I tell him how I feel about him. I really like him and I really want to tell him how I feel so I can finally kiss his lips." Seth said looking away blushing even harder from embarrassment.

"Hey it's noting to be ashamed about. I wanna do the same to AJ." Finn said moving Seth's face with his finger, pulling his chin to face him.

"I have the same fears as you Finn. What if he doesn't like me back? What if he has feelings for someone else or what if-

"Hey! Seth. You're rambling. It's okay. We all have these tots and I'm sure he likes ye back just talk to him and like you said, if he doesn't feel the same way, we'll be here for you." Finn said grabbing Seth's hand and squeezing it tight.

"Yeah. Plenty of ice cream to be eaten, plenty of movies to be watched, plenty of hugs to give, and plenty of kisses to be given on cheeks and foreheads." Roman said smiling.

"Okay well I'll talk to Dean tonight then. Just like you Finn." Seth said smiling at his brother.

Finn smiled back letting go of Seth's hand.

"What about you lad. What about yer love life eh?" Finn said smiling at Roman.

"Oh." The big dog said blushing harder than Seth and Finn have seen before.

"Hazel yeah. I plan on telling her tonight too." Roman said looking down.

"Well good look mate." Finn said grabbing Roman's hand.

"Yeah. Remember. We'll be here if she rejects." Seth said smiling.

"I am glad I have you guys." Roman said.

"We're glad teh have you too." Finn said.

door bell rings*

Finn's heart dropped. It was time.

"I'll get it." Roman said

"Hey big guy!" AJ said hugging his brother.

"Hey Mr. Phenomenal one!" Roman said with the same excited tone.

They walked in and immediately started talking. Dean quickly glanced over at Seth making Seth blush. This made Dean smile so big that his adorable dimples graced his cheeks. This made the blushing on Seth's face intensify. He loved Dean's dimples.

"Hey Finn." AJ said making his way over to Finn.

"Just te guy I wanted te see." Finn said blushing.

"Damnit. yer blushing." Finn thought to himself

"Let's go outside. I need to talk to you." AJ said grabbing Finn's hand making butterflies fly around in Finn's stomach.

They quickly stepped out with no one noticing with all the commotion going on. They're hands still laced together.

"How have you been." AJ asked Finn looking into his blue eyes.

"Oh um good." Finn said blushing harder.

"What's that blush about." AJ said smirking.

"Oh I dunno maybe it's cause I have a really attractive lad holding my hand right now causing me te blush." Finn said without being able to stop himself.

Oh god you're in trouble Finn thought.

"You think I'm attractive?" AJ asked returning the blush.

"Y-Yeah." Finn said stuttering. AJ made Finn nervous.

"Well I think you're attractive too Finn." AJ said blushing harder.

"Good te know." Finn said with his confidence building up.

"I need te tell you something AJ."

"Shoot." AJ said

"I like ye. Yer very special to me and I want te be able to call you mine." Finn said. It was like a weight being lifted off Finn's shoulders as soon as he said those words.

"I like you too Finn. I want to be able to call you mine too and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." AJ said smiling.

"Good." Said Finn leaning closer to AJ.

"Now I get te do this." Finn said kissing AJ softly on the lips. AJ returned the favor. They kissed. Finally.

"I love you Finn." AJ said meaningfully

"I love ye too." Finn said

"Let's go inside." AJ said. "It's cold out here."

"Perhaps I'll be able te warm you up with another kiss." Finn said smirking.

"I'd like that." AJ said ready for Finn's lips to crash onto his.

Finn and AJ stood there kissing. Again.

"Let's go now." AJ said smiling breaking off the kiss.

They held hands while they walked in.

"Well it's about time let's share the news ." Dean said with his dimples gracing his cheeks as he looked down at AJ and Finn holding hands.

"They're back!" Dean yelled. "But this time as a couple!"

"Awww." Everyone said making both AJ and Finn Blush.

"Well we brought back 8 special movies to watch together as friends and more than just friends." Hazel said looking at Finn and AJ.

"What did you bring?" Seth asked curiously

"HARRY POTTER!!" Dean exclaimed

"Yay!" Everyone said. Harry Potter were their favorite books and movies.

"Well I'll need some help getting everything out of the car." Hazel said "Who's coming?" Hazel said.

"Me!" Luke, Karl, Finn, AJ, and Roman exclaimed

"Okay let's go." Hazel said

That left Seth and Dean alone in the house.

"Hey Seth." Dean said

"Hey." Seth said with his heart pounding.

Dean grabbed Seth's hand and squeezed it tight making Seth's stomach do summersaults.

"I missed you." Dean said.

"Yeah. It's only been 2 hours but I missed you too." Seth said laughing making Dean laugh.

"Still. You make me happy and I couldn't stop thinking about you." Dean said squeezing Seth a bit tighter.

"I couldn't stop thinking of you either." Seth said daring to look into those blue eyes.

"I feel happy when I'm around you." Seth said smiling.

"I do too. But how does this feel." Dean said kissing Seth tenderly in the lips.

"I feel..." Seth began to say as Dean broke the kiss away 15 seconds later, "happy." Seth's said

"I feel loved, accepted, and safe." Seth said trying to describe this feeling.

"Good." Said Dean smiling so big his dimples were bigger and cuter than ever.

Dean kissed him again. He was so into Seth that he didn't noticed everyone had already walked in and were watching them kiss.

"Finally." Hazel said causing both Dean and Seth to jump. Hazel laughed.

"It's okay. You two are cute together." Hazel said smiling big

"Man is it cold out there!" Hazel said taking off her big jacket.

"It sure is." Said Luke Gallows.

"Anyway who's ready to watch some Harry Potter!" AJ said excited.

"Me!" Everyone said.

So Hazel made everyone hot chocolate, got out blankets, turned down the lights, and turned on the movie.

So you're probably wondering when Roman is gonna talk to Hazel well it was during the movie when he felt Hazel shivering under the blanket when he asked her if she was okay.

"Yeah I'm okay." Hazel whispered. "I'm just cold."

"Come closer and I'll heat you up." Roman said making both him and Hazel to blush.

Roman squeezed Hazel tight as he told her how he felt about her while Hazel returned the favor. Roman then kissed Hazel. What they didn't know what everyone knew what was happening but didn't say anything they just all smiled for everyone was happy and in love this holiday season.


End file.
